You make me love you
by dtslovesya
Summary: Kurt has been trying to cope with the pain. But his old methods aren't working. What happens when Blaine shows up a few weeks after they break up?


** I don't own Glee, their characters or the song used: 7 things by Miley Cyrus. **

**This Is A ONESHOT **

* * *

Every night ends in tears. Kurt has had so much practice at hiding his pain until he is alone in his room. Every day he gets up, puts on the outfit he decided on the night previous, styles his hair in the perfect coif, and goes to work. He converses much less to his coworkers, but nobody seems to notice or mind. He does his work and goes back home. Rachel is not in much a better mood as he is so they both eat dinner quietly and go to their designated rooms. This is when Kurt curls up and lets his emotions out. Tears fall down his cheeks as he doesn't even attempt to remove them. His body instinctively curls in on itself and his mind shuts down to all thoughts except his once beloved Blaine. Most nights he thinks about all the good times they had, like singing to each other in the car, or their reality TV show marathons. Other nights he thinks of what he did wrong. Though Blaine was the one who did what broke them, Kurt thinks he's mostly at fault. Maybe he could have communicated more, or just not have left Lima at all until next year. But the worst nights, the ones that hurt the absolute most, is when he just replays the moment in his head.

_"Please stop pretending that there's nothing's wrong."_

_"I was with someone."_

_"Who was it?"_

_"It doesn't matter who it was with, Kurt, What matters is that I was by myself. I need you around and you weren't there."_

Those words spin around Kurt's head over and over until Kurt's eyes are red and lost all their tears. He falls asleep in fetal position and has no dreams. Just blackness until he wakes again the next day.

It's a Saturday and Kurt has the day to himself. He woke to see Rachel went out with Brody. Kurt doesn't bother to get dressed and stays in sweats and a loose T-shirt. He settles into the couch and eats breakfast. After that he just lays on the couch and stares at the ceiling. His phone rings and he glances at it just to see Blaine's smiling face staring back at him. Kurt already feels tears budding in his eyes but breathes deeply to control them. He lets the phone buzz, afraid that if he lifts it to press end he might just press answer. After what seems like an eternity, the buzzing stops. Kurt finally stops staring at the device and stands to move to his room. Kurt's favorite way of expressing his feelings is song. He has had so many running through his head that explain his pain, sadness, and guilt. So Kurt puts his iPod on to the right song and does exactly what he has done since Glee Club began. He lets his feelings out. He sings.

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared

It was awesome, but we lost it  
It's not possible for me, not to care  
And now we're standing in the rain  
But nothing's ever gonna change until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you, oh you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

Kurt sits at the foot of his bed and rests his head in his hands, fighting the urge to cry, again. The memories start to flash before him.

It's awkward and it's silent  
As I wait for you to say  
What I need to hear now  
Your sincere apology

_"I'm so sorry, Kurt"_

When you mean it, I'll believe it  
If you text it, I'll delete it  
Let's be clear  
Oh I'm not coming back  
You're taking 7 steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain, your games, you're insecure  
You love me, you like her  
You make me laugh, you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends, they're jerks  
When you act like them, just know it hurts  
I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you do  
You make me love you

_"You are the love of my life, Kurt"_

And compared to all the great things  
That would take too long to write  
I probably should mention  
The 7 that I like

A small smile forms at the corners of Kurt's lips as the love they shared is brought back to his mind like it happened just yesterday.

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair, your eyes, your old Levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized

One of Kurt's favorite kisses was after their fight outside of scandals, when they were in the auditorium.

_"You take my breath away"_

You make me laugh, you make me cry  
But I guess that's both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine  
When we're intertwined, everything's alright

_"You did win, so did I, we got each other out of all this"_

I wanna be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I like most that you do  
You make me love you

The song ends and Kurt moves to turn the speakers off. They tears started to fall somewhere around the second "You make me love you". He knows he can't stop loving Blaine. This wasn't just a stupid high school relationship. This was true love. But what can he do? Blaine doesn't love him anymore. He probably already moved on to someone else. Kurt lets out a choked sob and just stands there.

"I still love you, you know. Only you."

"Kurt's head snaps up and looks towards the voice. Beside the curtain is the man Kurt's been crying over for weeks.

"Blaine?"

"Hi."

"Hi? You just walk in here unannounced and all you say is Hi? How did you even get in here? Why are you here?"

Blaine takes a cautious step forward. "I tried to call, you didn't answer. I spoke to Rachel and she picked me up from the airport. She dropped me off and gave me a key to get in."

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"I need to talk to you. I am so, so sorry, Kurt. What I did, it was completely wrong. I regretted in ever since it happened. That's why I came here right after. I knew I couldn't not tell you. I hated myself for what I did to you. I still hate me. You probably do too, as well you should. Rachel told me she hears you crying every night, and that you blame yourself. Please, please know it was not at all your fault. I was so stupid and I'm the one to blame."

Blaine paused and took a breath. He moved forward a bit more.

"I need you to understand, I am so sorry. I love you and I always will. I don't expect you to forgive me right now, but I want you to know I will do everything I can until you do."

Both men have tears falling down their faces, but neither move to wipe them away. They're only two steps apart from each other. Their eyes are locked onto each other's.

"You cheated on me Blaine. That means you don't love me. That you don't care that you hurt me. The pain should be less everyday. I should be moving on. But I can't. You are the love of my life. I can't find another person that I love as much as you. But you obviously don't feel the same way."

Blaine shakes his head as Kurt speaks.

"N-no Kurt. No. I do love you. More than I ever loved someone, more than I can ever love someone. I did what I did not because I don't care about you, or-or because I don't love you. I felt alone and I thought you didn't want me anymore. I felt left behind. It wasn't your fault. There is no good excuse for what I did. I'm sorry and it will never, ever, ever happen again."

"Blaine, I- I"

Kurt didn't know what to say. Blaine's words and the look in his eyes showed that he truly meant what he said. Kurt knew it. But he didn't know what words could be said back. So he didn't speak. He just moved. He flung himself forward and launched into Blaine's arms. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt and held him tight. Neither said a word and they just stood their, tears falling and an occasional sob leaking from both of them. After a few moments they pulled back to look at each other, but Kurt's hands never left Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's hands never left Kurt's hips.

"I love you, Kurt. I always will."

"I love you, too."

They both leaned in until their lips met. It wasn't needy and forceful like in the movies. It was slow and raw. This kiss showed the love for each other and the passion that no words could ever describe. Later on, Kurt would tell people that this kiss was his favorite of all. As if on cue, both men pulled apart their mouths and rested their foreheads together.

"Thank you, Kurt. For never saying goodbye to me."

"I will never. You are my forever love, Blaine. Forever and eternity."

Both boys smiled. A genuine smile that neither has had for weeks. A smile that only each other could make. But the smile lasted only a few seconds, before both pairs of lips reconnected in pure happiness.

* * *

Thank you for reading! I really hope you liked it. I wrote a couple other Klaine song oneshots if you want to look at them. Reviews would be really nice. Tell me if you liked it. Or hated it. Any feedback is welcome :)


End file.
